


Mad About You

by carapoisson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Auction, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Derogatory Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Steve Harrington's Father Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carapoisson/pseuds/carapoisson
Summary: Billy is sold to some auction by his asshole father and is purchased by the father of a certain young man called Steve Harrington and is forced to live with him in his massive apartment in New York. Steve is absolutely not on-board with the whole thing but cannot say anything because he needs the support of his dad. So we got two boys forced to live with each other who cannot stand each other at all or do they?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Hell Is Round The Corner

**Author's Note:**

> ** Please note that this story involves sexual slavery, there will be no rape/non-con, but if this is something that disturbs or triggers you then be aware of this. There are also mentions of abuse in the past but no actual explicit description of it **
> 
> Otherwise, have fun and leave a comment :) This is my first attempt at writing so please be nice. I also don't have a beta so every mistake is mine. Tags will be added as the story evolves...

He was not really sure what to expect. He was sitting in a limo with his hands tied behind his back on his way to some fancy private club in the city. The limo was absolutely massive, and the interior was nicer than anything Billy had seen in any car he had ever been in before. His upbringing was not in any way nice or luxurious. After his mum died back in California, he was left with his dad, who could not care any less about Billy even if he tried. He could never do anything that would be good enough for his father and so after enduring beating after beating his father had finally decided he had enough of him and sold him off. It did not surprise him in any way, but it still hurt to see how little his father cared for him. This morning a group of men barged into his room whilst he was reading on his bed and dragged him downstairs. His father did not even look at him whilst he signed Billy's life away. His father received an envolope with cash and Billy was suddenly not his problem anymore. Susan and Max were out shopping, so there was no one who cared enough to help him as he screamed and tossed. The group dragged him to a van and he realised that there was nothing he could do. That is how he found himself in the situation he was right now.

Next to him sat a man with a mask which did not cover shit and Billy would have found the sight incredibly hilarious if he wasn’t scared shitless about what would happen to him once they arrived. The driver was making conversation with the person who was keeping him detained. They were talking about the people who would be at the club and Billy was dreading what was going to happen to him more and more.

“I sometimes cannot believe what these old suckers pay for these little twinks. It is honestly laughable, but once in a while I wouldn’t mind having some alone-time with some of the boys myself if you know what I mean.”, said the man sitting next to Billy.

“I know exactly what you mean. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not some fag like them, but some of them are so pretty, I can’t help but wonder if they are not hiding a pussy in their pants!”, the driver laughed. Billy was disgusted by what they were saying but was too afraid to do anything about it.

While the men were laughing, he directed his gaze out the window. It was already late in the day and judging by how dark it was getting the sun must be close to setting. The streetlights were beginning to be turned on. Billy had no idea where he was and where the car was heading. He also had lost sense of how long the had been driving already because he had fallen asleep a couple of times. Although he was assuming that they would arrive soon.

A phone was ringing, interrupting Billy’s thoughts. “Yes, boss? … Yeah, we’re almost there. Oh, and boss? Yeah, the guy we’re bringing, where did we get him? He doesn’t even look homeless or anything. He is a bit older than usual but super good-looking… he does look like he’s feisty though. Are you sure we’re gonna be able to sell?”

Billy did not know what to think about what the guy just said about him. What does he mean not homeless and older than usual? What are these sons of bitches doing to young and vulnerable boys?

“Sure, sure, no problem. Okay, boss, see you in ten.”

There were only ten minutes left until their destination? He knew that they were driving to a private club because the other guys had mentioned that earlier in their conversation, but Billy had no idea what to expect. Was it like a nightclub or more like a country-club situation? As it turns out it was neither of those. After spending the last ten minutes of the drive freaking out about what he should do or not do, the car finally arrived at a big gate. The driver talked to a security man and was permitted to enter beyond the gate. As the gate opened Billy could not believe his eyes. What lay behind that massive gate was an even more massive mansion. It was honestly the biggest and most impressive building Billy had ever seen in his life. It was impossible to not be completely speechless at the sight. There were even more security men in the driveway and there were people exiting their limos dressed in expensive-looking suits and there were even women in gowns. The car Billy was in did not drive up to the entrance though. They were led to the side of the building where he could see a boy being dragged inside.

“Okay, boy, let’s get this over with.”, said the man next to him. This was the first time the man had addressed him since he was told to be quiet at the beginning of the drive.

“There will be no noise or resistance in any shape or form on your end, you understand? You will go inside, and you will not struggle. Have I made myself clear?”

Billy nodded. He did not see a point of resisting anyways. There were guards with big guns everywhere. He would not get very far even if he tried.

As he was led inside, he could see how many other very young-looking boys in the same state as him. There were at least a dozen boys in cuffs or even just cable binders and they all looked so young. Billy was seventeen himself, but he would not be surprised if he was way, way older than all of the others. They looked twelve to fourteen at most. The statement by the man to his boss made sense now. He was older than usual apparently. He was put into a line with the other boys. None of them would meet his eye, most of them looking at the floor the entire time.

“Okay, so now boys attention, please. Welcome to our club! I am here to tell you not to worry. This is the happiest day of your life! You will never have to worry about shelter, food or anything else in your life ever again. There are people out there who want to give you all those things and more. They want to love you. They are here to find someone who they can provide a home and that someone could be you!”

What a load of crap. Billy could not believe what he was hearing. This man who entered the room just now was actually trying to make him believe that he was going to live a good life after today? That somebody who was going to purchase him would treat him lovingly? Yeah sure.

“We are going to make you boys presentable and then you will have the best time, I promise you!”

Immediately after the guy had finished speaking Billy was dragged into another room where a group of people were waiting for him. They bathed him, filed his nails, cut his hair and put moisturizer all over his body. He felt awkward so completely naked in front of people he had never seen before, but Billy figured that his modesty was probably the last thing he should be concerned about at the moment. After about half an hour of making him look “presentable”, Billy was dressed in tiny black shorts and a bowtie. He had never felt so ridiculous. Looking into the mirror he did notice that they at least did a good job with his hair. His blond curls did not look as unruly as they had before. He was surprised how well they covered up bruises. It was as if they had never even been there.

Billy had to admit his body looked good enough and with his confidence could overshadow the embarrassing outfit.

“You guys finished in there? They are starting the presentation soon.”, a voice he did not recognize shouted from behind the door. One of the people who had tended to his skin opened the door and Billy was pushed outside. He saw that some of the other boys were already standing in a line as he was directed to join them. They looked even more ridiculous in the bowtie and booty shorts than him, because their bodies were still scrawny and underdeveloped. But Billy suspected that those perverts in the club were looking for exactly that.

After the last of the other boys came out of their rooms and joined the line, they were addressed by the man who had welcomed them earlier.

“I must say you all looked absolutely beautiful! The gentlemen are going to be so excited; I can already tell. The next hour will determine your future, so I expect you to. Be on your best behaviour. You will be let into the main room with your guard and there you can socialize with the gentlemen. They will probably ask you loads of questions and you will do your best to be as charming as possible. After the gentlemen have gotten to know you will be collected, and the auction will start. Afterwards, you will be handed over to your … well, how can I say this… your new companion. So, let’s get this party started!”

Companion… yeah right. Now Billy was expected to talk to these perverts? He was usually extremely good at being charming but there was no way he can be his charming self with these old dudes. Billy knew that. He had to be smart with this. As the man had said his future depended on the interactions he will have to endure now. It would probably be better to bullshit for the next hour or so than to regret it later. He would have to find someone who was the least likely to mistreat him and impress that person so that they will actually buy him. Buy him – it still sounded utterly surreal and ridiculous, but that was the situation he found himself in and he needed to make the best of it. He had already endured 17 years of abuse and maybe he could change his life for at least a little bit better. If you can call being somebody’s property that, but perhaps he won’t get hit by his buyer. That would already be better than the life he had known until now.

Once they were ushered into the main room all eyes were on them. Billy could not believe what he was seeing. The room was incredibly massive- the floor was all white marble and the interior was decorated with luxurious and intricate golden designs on basically everything. It was overwhelming to take it all in. Billy had never been in such a mansion before. The movies really do not prepare you for what it really is. Everything seemed to shine and sparkle like the things are not meant to be touched or moved by anyone.

The people consisted of mostly men and a few women here and there. They were all dressed in expensive suits and looked like they swam in money.

Some of them were the type of men Billy knew all his life- those who believe the world revolves around them. They stared at him with predatory eyes and he knew all they wanted was to own. The others were shyer in their behaviour. They most likely inherited their money and wanted someone to tend to them and to love them. Billy was not sure he was capable of the latter, so he focused on the ones who held themselves with a sense of entitlement that was truly laughable.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present our guests for the evening. We have been joined by fourteen wonderful young men, who are just dying to meet you all. We all know what we are here for, so let’s get to it! Please, my boys, mingle and enjoy yourselves!”

Billy was really starting to hate that guy. His guard grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the crowd. Soon he found himself surrounded by men staring at his body- some even bold enough to try and touch him. When one guy grabbed his ass, Billy was quick to retaliate by snatching the man by his arm ready to yell at him, but his guard simply dragged him away. He cornered Billy and whispered in a way you could tell he was not to be messed with: “Boy you do not know what you are dealing with. I suggest you contain yourself or this could end not very pretty, you get me? I know these old fucks are disgusting but just play the part. It’s not like you got a choice anyways.”

Billy felt completely helpless but the guy was right – he needed to be smarter about this.


	2. In The World Of Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the actual auction guys :)) 
> 
> I am so sorry that this took so long. I didn't manage to finish it before my exams, so here it is now. I will try to be quicker and more consistent from now on :)
> 
> Otherwise please leave a comment, it's my first work so I have no idea what I am doing haha xx

With everything going on around him Billy did not even notice that he had been watched from the moment he had stepped into the room. After his little altercation with one of the men, Billy had calmed down as much as was possible in his current situation and decided to actually look at the potential buyers. Most of them were old and ugly until he noticed a middle-aged man standing on the staircase. He was looking at Billy and whispering with a woman next to him. The man was fairly handsome and less intimidating than some of the others, so Billy decided to introduce himself.

The man seemed to be delighted that Billy was making his way to him. The closer Billy got the better he could see his features. As was his first impression the man was handsome. He had a strong jawline and warm brown eyes. A few wrinkles had formed over time and some became more pronounced as he smiled.  
“I was just saying to my lovely escort how you strike me as a fine young man with clear convictions, isn’t that right?”, said the man once Billy was close enough.  
“Yes, Mr Harrington, he looks like a very fine and intelligent young man.”, the woman next to him added. She looked much younger than him – surely a secretary or something of the sort.  
“I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr Harrington. My name is Bil- ehm William.”, Billy said in the most charming manner and even threw in a little bow at the end. He was really laying it on thick for this guy.

  
“Very pleased to meet you, William. Can I ask how old you are?”

  
“Of course - I am 17 years old, sir.”

  
“Oh, that is just perfect! And I can tell you have been taught proper manners. That is a very rare thing nowadays, let me tell you. The youth today is oftentimes a disrespectful bunch of delinquents.”

  
“Thank you, sir. My father was always very concerned with manners. It was he who taught me how to behave in a proper way.” Billy felt sick when he thought about how his father had “taught” him. If that is what you can call that.

  
“Very well, boy. I must say, you are almost too perfect. An exquisite example of a young man. Hopefully, some of that will rub off on him, what do you think?” The last part was directed at the woman who looked more bored by the second. Rub off on who? - Billy wondered - But before she could answer, a bell was rung and the guard at Billy’s side grabbed his arm immediately. “Time to go.” He said short and simple. Billy was beginning to think that that was all the man was capable of. Short and simple – must be nice to not have your mind racing at every waking moment.

  
“Goodbye William, I hope to see you again soon.”

  
“I hope so as well, Mr Harrington”, better him than one of those old perverted fuckers. Mr Harrington seemed harmless enough. He was probably born with a silver spoon in his mouth and spend his whole life managing the estate and the investments. Billy suspected that he had simply run out of things he could spend his money on. Why not acquire a human being when you could? Disgusting.

  
He was led through the same door he entered the room through. Once all the others had gathered again the door was closed and Billy felt like he could breathe a bit easier again. That was until he heard the voice of the host again. Well, Billy suspected him to be the host of this auction, as he was the only one who had addressed them. “Good, very good, my boys. I am delighted you behaved so well my little darlings. I will tell you now what will happen now. In a few minutes, the first boy will be presented to the gentlemen behind this curtain. The others will wait their turn until everyone has found their new home. Understood?” Billy chuckled when the guy had the guts to actually call where they were headed to a home. As far as Billy was concerned, he was sure he would be moving from the prison he had known all his life into a prison he would be stuck in for the unforeseeable future. Truthfully, he had no idea what would be waiting for him, but he suspected it would not be very different from living with his father who had treated him like property since he can remember.  
Soon the first boy was escorted to another room. Billy was feeling more and more nervous. He had never been to an auction, but he doubted that even if he had, that this situation could be comparable.

  
After what felt like an eternity, it was Billy’s turn to be escorted through the curtains. As he had expected there was no way he could have prepared for what waited for him. He was led into a small room. There was carpet on the floor and a Recamier was standing in the middle of it. The room was kept fairly dark. Not so dark that you could not see but dark enough to invoke a sense of secrecy and mystery. Next Billy noticed that the walls were mirrors. He suspected these mirrors were see-through on the other side like the ones they had in police stations. There was a man standing next to the Recamier who instructed Billy to take a seat and to relax. How the fuck am I supposed to relax in this situation? - is what Billy thought to himself.  
He was beginning to feel more and more nervous as he sat down on the piece of furniture and looked around. There was no one to look at but he felt like there were a million eyes on him. He felt so exposed even though he could not see who he was exposed to. The man, who was the only person with him in the room, settled behind him and started to touch Billy’s shoulders and arms.

  
“Relax, boy, I am not going to hurt you. I am trying to help you, ok? Please just play along and do as I say. I promise you this is the easiest way to get out of here with someone who pays a lot of money and will treat you like an investment and not someone who is looking for a cheap fuck. Try to look like you are enjoying yourself I am trying to show off your best assets. Oh, and flex a little bit. I know it sounds stupid, but it’ll work out, I promise.”

  
Flex? As in like flex his muscles? In what kind of weird shit was Billy thrown in? Now he has to participate in his own auction. He gets what the guy is saying. He also doesn’t want to be purchased to be kept as a cheap sex slave to some pervert who keeps him in a dungeon or something. But the way he has been treated over the last few hours has been making him increasingly angry. These perverts make his blood boil. They wanted a show? Billy is gonna give them the best show they are ever going to see!  
The man behind him moved his palms from his arms to his chest. Billy leaned back a bit and flexed his chest and abs so that his muscles, that he worked really hard for, were more pronounced. He was trying to convey that he would not be some submissive little plaything. Billy knew he looked good and was used to showing off. He spent his whole time being a teenager showing off for girls and women so that they would want him. Had to achieve that so that he would be called a ladies-man or even a heartbreaker, just to please his father.  
He spread his legs a bit and bit his lower lip. “Damn, boy, you are playing these men! Good job, I can hear them going crazy and betting. Let’s turn you around and show off your butt and then you are finished, ok?”

  
Billy felt sick about being bet on but turned around anyway. He even moved his but from side to side a little bit. The whole situation was utterly surreal, and his time was over before he knew it.

  
The man in the room escorted him to the door and passed him off to the guard who had been with him the entire evening. “You did good, boy.”, he muttered under his breath. Did he? – Billy wondered – Is this what would be his life from now on? He dreaded what would be expected of him, but there was no way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Steve will appear soon :))

**Author's Note:**

> the titles are all from music I listen to writing this :)  
> spotify list -> strip music because it is chill af


End file.
